1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally related to fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs) are more particularly to a FinFET that has a fin having a center channel portion, end portions comprising source and drain regions, and capacitive channel extensions extending from sidewalls of the channel portion of the fin.
2. Description of the Related Art
As transistor design is improved and evolves, the number of different types of transistors continues to increase. For example, one type of transistor that uses a fin-shaped channel region covered with a gate conductor, with the outer portions of the fin being used as source/drain regions is referred to as a fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET). One such FinFET is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,802 to Hu et al. (hereinafter “Hu”) and the disclosure of the same is incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional FinFETs can encounter problems because, as the surface areas of the channel regions become smaller and smaller, the circuit node capacitances can become too small. This results in high susceptibility to circuit noise and radiation. The latter leading to extremely high soft error rate. One method of adding capacitance is to increase the surface area occupied by the circuit nodes; however, this is very expensive in terms of circuit area and circuit density.